Bloons Tower Defense 5
---- Click to play Bloons TD 5 on Ninja Kiwi. ---- Bloons Tower Defense 5 is Ninja Kiwi's latest awesome Bloons Tower Defense game that was officially released December 15, 2011. According to Ninja Kiwi, the reason they released Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion was to tide the overwhelming demand for a new Bloons Tower Defense game, with BTD5 being so far from release at the time. This game is filled with New Features such as: *Tunnels and moving parts for tracks. *New tracks. There are 14 new tracks now. *Z.O.M.G. addition. *2 paths of upgrades for towers *Addition of Sniper Monkey, Ninja Monkey, and change of Simple Monkey Beacon to Monkey Village. *Camo Bloons come out in different kinds of bloons now, and stay camo until all layers of the bloon are popped or Signal Flare is used. *Regrowth bloons added. *Daily Challenges added. *Special Missions added. *Special Agents added. *Monkey Money added. *Special Abilities added. *Specialty Buildings added. *Uses NK Coins. *Accounts *Awesome points *3D-Tracks News and Updates thumb|300px|right|BTD5 Official Trailer thumb|300px|right|BTD5 First 20 Levels video released prior to game's release On Nov 29, 2011, along with the release of the mini-game called: Who Wants To Be A Bloonionaire, the trailer for BTD5 was released. On Dec 1, 2011, a teaser site for Bloons TD 5 was released, with lots of new information and images, among many other things. This teaser site (www.btd5.com) is now a shortcut to playing the game. On Dec 5, 2011 a video of the first 20 levels gameplay was put up on the NK blog, which can be viewed on this page. On Dec 13, 2011, the game was released for all Ninja Kiwi accounts. On Dec 15, 2011, the game was released to everybody. http://ninjakiwi.com/.../Bloons-Tower-Defense-5.html On Jan 13, 2012 a new Special Agent was added to the game called Meerkat Spy, which grants Camo Bloon detection to towers in its radius. Costs $60 Monkey Money. On Jan 19, 2012 a Treasure Chest at the Main Menu was added, giving free Monkey Money daily for Ninja Kiwi account users. On Jan 27, 2012, Daily Challenges were added where the player can earn Monkey Money for every challenge they complete. 1 unique challenge is available until the next day. On Feb 2, 2012 a new track was released in the game. The track is called The Rink. The track is a beginner track. On Feb 10, 2012, Special Missions were added to the game, with 2 missions available: Full House & MOAB Madness. Complete them to earn additional Monkey Money. On Feb 24, 2012, an update was added, allowing Double XP for a limited time. Earn double rank XP and tower XP until Feb 26, 2012. On Mar 1, 2012, a new Special Agent the Bloonsday Device was added. At a price of $500 Monkey Money, it is expensive, but with an amazing power to zap bloons from the sky! On Mar 8, 2012, 4 new Special Missions added: Short-Lived, Fast Upgrades, Special Agents Only and There Can Be Only One. On Mar 15, 2012, the Spike Factory tower was released in BTD5. On Mar 22, 2012, all Premiums went on sale for 30% off (in store AND in cash) until Mar 25, 2012, also big balance changes were released, (full patch notes on http://ninjakiwi.com/Forum/...#post70651). On Mar 29, 2012, a new special agent called the Tribal Turtle was released. It could be placed on land or in water!, New art work was added so if you upgrade a tower, it will show a different portrait every upgrade above the target priority, and the music was changed to a higher pitch. On Apr 4, 2012, new maps were released: Snake River, an Intermediate Difficulty track, and Bloontonium Lab, that implimented the Extreme Difficulty. On Apr 12, 2012, more special missions were added: Covert Pops, full of camo and just a life to survive on hard, and Protect Monkey Town, with your Monkey Town under attack and you have to protect it on medium! Also, Round 65 became harder as 2 B.F.B.s were added to it. On Apr 19, 2012, Special Agent Pros were added to the game. These are permanent upgrades for Special Agents after being placed down a certain number of times. The times required are different for each Special Agent. On Apr 23, 2012, "Replay tracks for Monkey Money" update released, replay tracks you have already finished on Easy, Medium, Hard and you will earn 20% of original reward. Also, if the player clicks on the signboard in the lower-left corner of the main screen, then a detailed information about news will appear. On Apr 26, 2012, a special double-Monkey Money weekend was added as an update. Now, all games, Daily Challenges/rewards, Special Missions, Treasure Chest, even Premium purchases will yield double the original amount of Monkey Money! Also, more Monkey Money Premium purchase options were added, with Huge Pile O' Monkey Money and Mountain O' Monkey Money. On May 2, 2012, The Daily Challenge Vault is now open, allowing all previously missed or played Daily Challenges to be played, or again. But the catch is that you only get a fraction of the reward than the reward was placed on its very first day (around 40%). On May 10, 2012, Two new tracks were released: Lightning Scar, a difficult Advanced track, and Main Street- a less-challenging Extreme track. On May 17, 2012, 2 new agents were released: The Pontoon and Portable Lake! These new "terrain agents" allow water-exclusive towers to be placed on the Lakes and land-exclusive towers on the Pontoon. In addition, the March Daily Challenge Vault was opened, and the "Otherworldly" achievement was removed from the game, as it was thought to be nearly impossible for a player to achieve. On May 24, 2012, the Wizard Lord special mission was added. This powerful new mission grants a free, exclusive tower called the Wizard Lord, upgraded 4/4 with Monkey Apprentice upgrades. However, it absorbs the most expensive tower on the field every other round and Super Monkey Storms are disabled in-game. On May 31, 2012, Double Experience Points (both rank XP and tower XP) until Jun 3. On Jun 7, 2012, "Summer Bonus" update was released, double Experience Points (both rank XP and tower XP) and double Monkey Money until Jun 10. Also, new brighter colors was added to the main menu screen. On Jun 14, 2012, Specialty Buildings were added to the game, introducing Dart Training Facility, Tack Research Center, Boomererang Dojo, Bombing Range and Mage Spire buildings, the main menu screen was also changed. On Jun 21, 2012, 5 more Specialty Buildings were added, including Ice Fortress, Ninja Academy, Spikes R Us, Mortar Emplacement, and Ace Private Hangar buildings. On Jun 28, 2012, an option was added in-game to allow the player to purchase and/or earn Monkey Money instead of having to go to the Premium Store to buy it. Double Monkey Money came again until July 4th. You can also by Premium Upgrades with Monkey Money before you start a game but it is only for that game. Also, prices of some Premium Upgrades were increased. On July 5, 2012, the last five Specialty Buildings were added: the Pirate Cove, Glue Supply Depot, Dartling Ammo Dump, Rifle Range, and the Super Monkey Lair. On July 12, 2012, the April Daily Challenge Vault was released, along with a Treasure Chest Monkey Money multiplier for the players who log into Bloon Tower Defense 5 for multiple days in a row. The multiplier caps at 5. On July 19th, 2012, A new track called Dockside, an Intermediate track was released. On July 27th, 2012, all premiums were on a 30% sale until July 29th. On August 2nd, 2012, A new Expert track called Death Valley, was released. Also, the price for Lightning Bolt was increased. Towers Dart Monkey - "Shoots a single dart that pops a single bloon. A good, cheap tower suitable for the early rounds." Tack Shooter - "Shoots 8 tacks spread in all directions, each tack can pop 1 bloon. Has short range and medium-slow fire rate." Sniper Monkey - "Armed with a high-tech long range rifle, pops 2 layers of bloons with unlimited range." Boomerang Thrower - "Throws a single boomerang in a single arc back round to the monkey. Each boomerang can pop 3 bloons." Ninja Monkey - "Stealthy tower that can see Camo Bloons and throw sharp shurikens rapidly." Bomb Tower - "Shoots a single bomb that explodes in a radius burst on impact. Good range, medium-slow fire rate. Can pop lead bloons but not black bloons." Ice Tower - "Freezes nearby bloons with every pulse. Frozen bloons are immune to anything sharp." Glue Gunner - "Shoots a glob of monkey glue at a single bloon. Glued bloons move more slowly than normal." Monkey Buccaneer - "Monkey Buccaneers can only be placed in water. Shoots a single, heavy dart that can pop up to 5 bloons each." Monkey Ace - "Patrols the skies above the action, regularly strafing the area with powerful darts in 8 directions." Super Monkey - "Throws darts incredibily fast. Has long range and lots of insanely powerful upgrades." Monkey Apprentice -"Trained in the arts of monkey magic, the Monkey Apprentice weaves magical bolts of power that pop bloons. Each shot can pop 2 bloons. Can upgrade to cast additional spells," Monkey Village - "Monkey Village does not attack, but instead lowers the cost of all towers and upgrades in radius by 10%. Has many useful upgrades that help nearby towers. Banana Farm - Mortar Tower - "Targets a specific bit of ground anywhere on the screen. Launches explosive mortar shells to that spot. Useful for placing far away from the track to make room for other towers." Dartling Gun - Spike Factory - Special Agents *Portable Lake - "Nowhere to float your boat? Smart Monkeys know they can place a Portable Lake on land, allowing any water unit to be deployed within its waters." Cost:'' 40 Monkey Money.'' *Pontoon - "Place almost and land tower on water with the Pontoon! Deploy the Pontoon on water, then place your land tower on top." Cost: 40 Monkey Money. *Tribal Turtle - "Tribal Turtle can live on land or water. Throws spears and coconuts, coconuts do extra damage to ceramic bloons, and can pop lead or frozen bloons." Cost: 85 Monkey Money. *Bloonsday Device - "The apex of monkey tech, the otherworldly Bloonsday Device gives you temporary control of their orbital strike satellite, whose beam destroys all bloons and does big damage to MOAB - class bloons." Cost: 500 Monkey Money. *Meerkat Spy - "Meerkat Spy has no attack, but instead uses his super keen senses to spot Camo Bloons, granting Camo Detection to all towers within his radius." Cost:'' 60 Monkey Money.'' *Beekeeper - "This special agent has a hive of angry bees that zip to their targets and sting bloons until all layers are popped. Stingers can't get through lead or ice but regrower bloons beware." Cost: 120 Monkey Money. *Super Monkey Storm - "It's a bird, it's a plane. it's a squadron of flying super powered laser-beamin' monkeys who destroy every bloon on the screen and do big damage to MOAB class bloons. Cost: 50 Monkey Money. *Angry Squirrel - "Armed with sharp acorns, this special agent goes berserk when bloons leak. For a few seconds, he attacks super fast, can spot camo, and pop lead." Cost: 60 Monkey Money. *Bloonberry Bush - "Place this fast-growing bloon killer right on the track. Loses a thorn for each bloon popped, but grows 5 thorns between rounds, up to 200. You protect it, it'll protect you." Cost: 50 Monkey Money. Tracks tracks]] Monkey Lane Difficulty: Beginner A long and grassy track. This track has tunnels that bloons can go through. Towers cannot attack bloons in the tunnels. There is no water on this track. Park Path Difficulty: Beginner A long and curvy track. There is water in the form of a stream in this track. Tack Shooters are good where the track has U-Turns. A nice area in the center of the track is good for a few Monkey Buccanners. Bloon Circles Difficulty: Intermediate A track in a wheat field that look like crop circles. The track splits in two and bloons go in a loop in some parts. No water in this track. Snake River Difficulty: Intermediate A track in which bloons cross through two rivers which converge into one. There is a bit of water at the edge of the river. Bloontonium Lab Difficulty: Extreme ''' A track shaped like a radioactive symbol. The tracks are extremely short, making this track very difficult(possibly even the hardest within the entire BTD series). Also, you cannot save your round progress on this track, and it costs 50 Monkey Money to attempt the track. The rewards are (bottom) *Easy: 100 Awesome Points and 250,000 XP *Medium: 250 Awesome Points and 500,000 XP *Hard: 500 Awesome Points and 1,000,000 XP (Unlocked at Rank 60) The Rink '''Difficulty: Beginner This track is based on an icy rink. The shape of the track is similar to a Mac's command key. There is water in this track as a hole in the ice which can fit up to 3 Monkey Buccaneers. Penguins can be seen sliding across the track. This is the easiest track, since bloons come near the middle 4 times. It's best to put a good tower in the middle, such as a super monkey. Archipelago Difficulty: Intermediate A track that is a group of islands. This track is mostly water with a few islands and a shipwreck in the top corner. Good track for Monkey Buccaneers and Tribal Turtles Mount Magma Difficulty: Advanced A track based on a volcano (specifically, the setting for the final stage of Bloons 2). Bloons spiral in the center and go out to 4 different paths. You place your towers on the side of the volcano. No water here. Switch Difficulty: Advanced A pipe like track that branches in two. In the center there is a switch that rotates every few rounds, opening and closing paths. No water. Clock Difficulty: Expert A track on a clock. Depending on where the clock hands point, that is where the bloons go. The clock looks like Big Ben. No water on this track. (Unlocked at Rank 28) Castle Difficulty: Expert A track that is on the top of a castle. The bloons come out of two different paths, and meet at the end. The water here is in the form of a moat. (Unlocked at Rank 34) Main Street Difficulty: Extreme A track that is on an intersection of a street. The Bloons come from the top and right and go straight across. There is a little spot of water in the corner, which has duckies in it. NO SAVES. Cost 25 Monkey Money to play. Rewards: *Easy: 50 Awesome Points and 100,000 XP *Medium: 125 Awesome Points and 250,000 XP *Hard: 250 Awesome Points and 500,000 XP (Unlocked at Rank 50) Lightning Scar Difficulty: Advanced A track that resembles a lightning bolt. Bloons come from the top and split into 2 paths. There is no water. Dockside Difficulty: Intermediate Located at a dock. There is lots of water and the bloons come from the top right corner. They move around and exit at the bottom left corner. Death Valley Difficulty: Expert Located at the barrens. There are 2 paths: Above is the longer path; the other one below is the shorter path. The bloons starts to appear from the left and exits to the right. There is no water. (Unlocked at Rank 40) Trivia *This is the first Bloons TD game in which you have to unlock the upgrades for each tower. *You have to reach a certain rank to unlock the expert and extreme tracks. *Since the new tribal turtle agent was added, the music has gotten faster-paced and new pictures appear for upgraded towers. *The sounds heard for upgrading towers and popping bloons are sounds from Bloons 2. *Unlike BTD4 or BTD4 Expansion, you need to collect the bananas from the banana farms. *Bloons TD5 has 400 levels in all. In Hard mode this means there are 85 levels and 315 freeplay levels. *A green floppy disk symbol ( ) in the upper-right corner means that your internet connection is fine, while a red one ( ) means that your game has not synchronized with the Ninja Kiwi server, and you can lose all your future progress, until it changes back to green again. *The difficulty of each track, is how challenging the track is to beat, but the three difficulties for each track (Easy, Medium, and Hard) only change the price of everything, how many rounds you have to pass, how many lives you have, and how fast the bloons move. *This game has the 3º online animation style in Bloons series, the first is the animation used in Bloons and in the first 5 BTD games, and the second is the animation used in Bloons 2 and Bloons Blast. Category:Bloons Tower Defense Games Category:Bloons TD 5